


2 Fast 2 Basketball

by Achika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he moved to America, he made a promise to his dad. No more racing. No more danger. But L.A's racing scene sneaks up on him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nijimura stumbled on the street race by accident. He was still learning how to get around in a foreign country, but Nijimura knew a race crowd when he saw one.

He should have turned around and gone back home. He’d made a promise to his dad, no more getting into trouble, no more dangerous things that just made dad worry for him when he needed to worry about getting better.

It had been an easy choice at the time. Nijimura loved racing, but family came first and his family needed him to step up.

His car was in storage at the Teikou Garage back in Japan, and Nijimura was honestly ok with that, he was.

But racing had been calling him since he was a kid, so when he saw that crowd he lingered. It wasn’t hard to slide into the throng of people and let their excitement kindle his own.

Even so far away from the roads he’d grown up on, <i>this</i> was home.

The race was getting ready to start, the drivers handing the money over and cracking jokes at each others’ expense.

But then there was the sound of rapidly approaching police sirens, and the crowd was scrambling in every direction.

Nijimura took off too, but he had no idea where he was going. The streets were still confusing and the desperate desire not to get caught was not making it any easier.

“Not that way!” Someone yelled, and grabbed Nijimura’s hand, dragging him at a run in the opposite direction.

They ran in a weird zig zag mess of a pattern that Nijimura had no hope of retracing, which hopefully meant that the cops would be just as confused and be unable to track the two of them. Eventually, the two of them slow to walk to try and be less conspicuous.

“Sorry about just grabbing you like that, but you were about to head down a dead end,” the other guy said, finally looking at Nijimura. “I’m Tatsuya, by the way. Tatsuya Himuro,”

Nijimura’s breath hitched in his chest. Tatsuya was the single most beautiful man Nijimura’s ever seen.

“Call me Shuuzou,” Nijimura said, praying that he didn’t sound too awestruck.

Tatsuya smiled. “I haven’t seen you around before. Normally the racing community’s pretty tight,”

“My family and I just moved here from Japan,” Nijimura said, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I kind of…got lost. And wound up at the race. Oops,”

Tatsuya laughed, so Nijimura kept talking.

“The race looked different from the ones we do in Tokyo. I was curious,” Nijimura said.

Tatsuya grinned. “Ah, so you do race! I knew it. I could tell,”

“I used to, yeah,” Nijimura said.

“Is it really that dif-“ Tatsuya cut himself off when they saw a cop car turn the corner. They froze.

“Sorry about this,” Tatsuya said, and leaned up and in, pressing his lips to Nijimura’s lightly.

Nijimura made a startled noise before deciding to roll with it. If he was going to get arrested, he might was well get to kiss someone ridiculously good looking beforehand.

Nijimura was definitely going to have to ask what shampoo and conditioner Tatsuya used because his hair was soft in Nijimura’s fingers and he smelled amazing. That wasn’t a weird thought to have when you were kissing someone, right? He was pretty sure it was within the realm of acceptable creepiness.

Time stretched on, and he and Tatsuya continued to kiss and continued to not be arrested. Nijimura opened his eyes to glance to the street.

The cop car was gone. It had driven right by them.

“I thought that might work,” Tatsuya said when the kiss broke.

He was still standing incredibly close and had unfairly long eyelashes, so it took a moment for his words to process.

“You should totally come to the next race. The cops hardly ever show up, honest,” Tatsuya said.

“Yeah. Ok, sure. I will definitely be at the next race,” Nijimura said, still kind of dazed.


	2. Chapter 2

Nijimura’s next week was kind of a blur. Shuuei and Saya were settling in to their school and making friends, and his father’s treatments seemed to be working. 

But that just meant that his father had more energy to put toward paying attention to Nijimura. 

“You seem distracted, Shuuzou,” he said, eyes narrowed at him from across the breakfast table. 

“Really? That’s weird,” Nijimura said, deflecting the question by digging in to the waffles on his plate. 

Nijimura’s father didn’t continue the line of questioning, but his gaze was heavy and suspicious. 

Nijimura spent the rest of the day nervous, until nightfall came and he could slip out with a quick "I'll be back later," to his dad and a "be good," do Shuuei and Saya. 

It took some wandering, but it wasn't that hard to track down the race since he knew what he was looking for, thanks to Tatsuya.

"You made it!" Tatsuya said, beaming, when Nijimura managed to find him in the crowd. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Nijimura said. He hadn't realized until last week just how much he'd _missed_ racing. And not just the race itself, but everything that came with it. The music thudding out of car speakers, the people feeding off each other's adrenaline, it was all like breathing to Nijimura. 

It was still keeping his promise to his dad if he never got behind the wheel and just...watched, right? 

"It's getting ready to start," Tatsuya said, and they made their through the crowd to get a good line of sight. 

The race was great, and Nijimura was full of restless energy by the end of it. 

"You don't even know how much I've missed this," Nijimura told Tatsuya, after it was over, and Tatsuya laughed. 

"Judging by your grin, I'm kind of getting an idea," he said, and reached out to force Nijimura's smile even wider. 

Nijimura was restless and the urge to kiss Tatsuya was almost overwhelming. 

"Let's go get something to eat. Are you hungry?" Tatsuya said. 

"...That sounds like a great idea, actually," Nijimura said, his stomach finally reminding him that he had barely eaten dinner, and followed Tatsuya to his car. 

It was exactly the kind of car Nijimura expected him to drive, all sleek lines and sexy curves. Black, with purple accents. 

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Tatsuya said, beaming pridefully. 

"She's great," Nijimura said, and he was so preoccupied with the car and his desire to see under the hood that he _almost_ missed the object flying at his head. Almost. 

It was a set of keys. 

Nijimura looked up at Tatsuya, puzzled. 

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming you know what to do with those," 

"You're letting me drive your car?" Nijimura asked, stunned. 

"Show me what you've got," Tatsuya said with a smirk, and opened the passenger side door.

**Author's Note:**

> god i really should have thought of a better title. whatever, it made ME laugh at least.


End file.
